Kingdom Hearts:A moment of relief
by khfan12
Summary: He's been gone for a year...she has always loved him...He knows her story, and she knows his. RikuxOC He's a nobody...she's a somebody...looking for that nobody...Will she find him? Or Sora? RoxasxOC future SoraxOC
1. Momo: Destiny Islands 1

**My KH fanfiction that I have up and going on quizilla. I might just continue it on here. RikuxOC, RoxasxOC The first chapter is really really short.**

* * *

_Age: 16_

_Time era: Kingdom hearts 2_

_Story/Bio: Momo has lived on Destiny Islands all of her life. She's been friends with Riku and Sora and Kairi since she met them. When the stuff in kingdom hearts 1 happened, Momo was transported to Traverse Town, where she briefly met up with Sora and Riku. At the end of those events, Momo told Riku that she loved him and turned out that he liked her too. When they were split up(Riku going to help with the Door to Darkness) Riku promised that he would come find her again, sometime soon. Now, a year has passed and Momo is waiting for the day that she can see Riku again._

_((You guys remember the KH cast, right??))_

* * *

Kairi and I were walking home after school when there was a voice. "Kairi, Momo! Wait up!" We turned and saw Selphie, running toward us. The three of us started walking again. "Do you guys feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame, and they won't go with me!" Selphie said. "No thanks." Kairi said. "Not today, sorry." I said. "Aww, why not?" Selphie asked. "Do you remember that boy that used to hang out with Me, Momo and Riku all the time?" Kairi asked. "No. I do wonder what happened to Riku. I sure miss him." Selphie said. _'Riku...'_ I thought. I looked up at the sky. _'I wonder where you are..._' I thought. "He's far away, but I know we'll see him again." Kairi said. "I sure hope so." Selphie said. Kairi suddenly put her hand on her forehead, and then collapsed. "Kairi!" I then fainted.

"Where am I? What's happening to me?"" I asked. I looked forward and saw nothing but darkness. I shivered and rubbed my arms. "Momo." I looked and saw Riku. "Riku!" I shouted. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "Oh Riku! I've missed you so much!" I said, feeling tears in my eyes. Riku kissed my cheek. "I've missed you too, Momo. I can't come back now, but I will soon. I promise that we'll see each other again." Riku said, hugging me tightly. I smiled and nodded. "Okay. I love you Riku." I said, kissing him. "Love you too."

"Momo!' I opened my eyes and saw Selphie, who had just revived Kairi. I looked at Kairi and she nodded. We both stood up, and started running toward the beach. "Guys!"

We stood on the beach, looking out to the distance. Selphie had just caught up to us. "Kairi..? Momo..?" She asked. Kairi took a bottle out of her bag and placed it into the ocean. I did the same. Our bottles floated outward, farther into the ocean, away from us. "What was that?" Selphie asked. "A letter. To the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is, I'll find him someday." Kairi said. "Mine was to Riku.....I said that I still remember our promise and I wont give up hope on waiting to see him again." I said. "This letter is where it starts i know it. Starts with an 'S'. Right, Sora?" Kairi said. I smiled and looked out to the island. "I Miss you Riku."

* * *

How did you like it?? I might try to make the plot go along with the game.....but with some twists and turns.....PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	2. Max: Twilight Town 1

**Here's part two!! It's not as suchish as chapter one because it's longer and it has more ACTION!!!!**

* * *

* * *

*recap*

Kairi took a bottle out of her bag and placed it into the ocean. I did the same. Our bottles floated outward, farther into the ocean, away from us. "What was that?" Selphie asked. "A letter. To the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is, I'll find him someday." Kairi said. "Mine was to Riku.....I said that I still remember our promise and I wont give up hope on waiting to see him again." I said. "This letter is where it starts i know it. Starts with an 'S'. Right, Sora?" Kairi said. I smiled and looked out to the island. "I Miss you Riku." I thought.

*End of recap*

~the next day~

I sat on the edge of the dock. Today i wore jeans, a black shirt, and fingerless gloves. I was thinking of when I saw Riku the other day. "I promise that we'll see each other soon...." Riku's voice echoed through my head. "Well what does that mean?" I asked myself. "Hey Momo." Kairi said. She sat by me. "What are you doing?" Kairi asked. I sighed. "Thinking about Riku." "I'm sure you'll find him soon. Trust me." Kairi said. I sighed and looked off at the island. "It was weird, Kairi. Riku was wearing some kind of black cloak."

~the next day~

I stood on the dock. "I'm not waiting anymore! I'm going to find Riku!" I thought.

When i got to the Island, everything was dark. Suddenly, darkness wrapped around me and I couldn't escape. It felt like I was suffocating. I closed my eyes and thought of how Riku left the islands last year. This is just like when Riku left. I thought. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't on the island anymore. "I-I'm in another world!" I thought. I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked at the mysterious tower, emblazoned with moons and stars. I walked over to it and went inside. Heartless came up and I fought my way up to the top with my keyblade. I entered the door on top and saw an old wizard is sitting at his desk. "I've been expecting you, Momo."

About fifteen minutes later, I was waiting in the room with the fairies for Sora. When he came in, I hugged him. "M-Momo!" Sora exclaimed, surprised. I smiled at him. "Hey there." I said. Sora introduced me to Donald and goofy and then the fairies did the whole 'change-clothes-fight' thingy and we left the room. Yen Sid was standing by a window and a ship went up to the window. "The gummi ship!" Donald exclaimed.

We got in the gummi ship and departed.

*a few days earlier*

~Roxas' POV~

I ran up to the old mansion like the voice said and I saw Max in front of it. She was sitting down and her knees were in her chest. She's crying... I ran up o her and gently put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up. "R-Roxas?" ~Max's POV~

I looked up. "R-Roxas?" "Max, what's wrong?" Roxas asked. "H-Hayner Pence and Olette. I can't speak to them or touch them. Some girl told me to come here, but when I got here, nobody was here." I said. Roxas helped me up and I blushed a little bit. "S-Sorry. I know that you're not used to seeing me cry." I said. Suddenly, a bunch of white things appeared. Roxas unlocked the gate and grabbed my hand. We ran inside of the mansion. "W-What were those things?" I asked. "I don't know." Roxas said. We went into a room where everything was white. When we were walking around the room, Roxas suddenly stopped and put his hands on his head. I ran across the room to him. "Roxas! Roxas, are you okay?" I asked. I turned and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Tell me what's wrong with Roxas!" I demanded. The girl smiled. "My name is Naminé. Roxas is slowly getting his memories back." She said.

Roxas lifted up his head and looked at Naminé. "Organization XIII... they're a bad group." He said. "Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something." Naminé said. "What?" Roxas asked. "Kingdom Hearts." Naminé said. Roxas chuckled. "Funny?" Naminé asked. "It's just, I think---I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask;" Roxas walked up to the table and leaned against it. "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore." Roxas said. My eyes went wide. So it was a lie... I thought. "You are..." Naminé was interrupted. She was flickering. "Naminé!" Roxas yelled. I looked away from Roxas and felt a tear in my eye. He just doesn't understand me at all. I thought. The form of Naminé breaks into several pieces and disappears. A man appears in a flash of data. "There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." The man said. "Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" Roxas said. "A nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." The man said. "That's horrible!" I said. "But what IS a Nobody!?" Roxas shouted. Suddenly, a man in a black cloak appeared. "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" He said. A portal suddenly sprung up behind DiZ containing Naminé. "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" She shouted. "I'll...disappear...?" Roxas asked. "No further outbursts!" DiZ said. "No, you won't disappear! You'll--" DiZ grabbed Naminé and covered her mouth. "Wait!" Roxas yelled. Roxas tried to run to the portal, but was stopped by the hooded man. Naminé stopped DiZ's clench over her mouth. "Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" She shouted. Naminé and DiZ began to fade away through the portal. "Let her go!" Roxas yelled. The portal vanished along with the hooded man. Roxas held out his left hand. "Naminé!" He yelled.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I held myself up by my hands. Roxas ran over to me. "Hey Max, are you alright?" He asked. Tears stung my eyes. I glared at him angrily. "Oh, now you notice me! After all of that you finally notice me!" I said. "Wha-?" Roxas asked. I stood up. "You know how I feel about you! When you said that nothing else really mattered, I knew just knew that I shouldn't have wasted my time with you!" I shouted. I started to run out of the room when Roxas grabbed my wrist. "Max, you know that wasn't true. I forgot what was really important. I just wanted to know that." Roxas said. Tears were streaming down my face and Roxas pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry." He said. I cried and Roxas held me tighter. "I love you." He said. I was shocked. _Roxas likes me? Why would he like me? _I thought. "I-I love you too." I said. Roxas picked me up and sat me on the table. He wiped away the tears on my face and looked at me in the eye. "Now you listen here, Max." Roxas said. I nodded quietly. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. But you need to know that I just want to know about my past." He said. "Okay." I said. Roxas put his hand underneath my chin and lifted it up. He leaned in close and his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. I just knew, at that moment, that I'm the one that Roxas loved. The one and only person he will ever love. When Roxas pulled away, I smiled. "Good to know you feel the same way." I said. Roxas blushed, and I hopped off of the table. I looked at Roxas. "Let's go." He said. I nodded and we left the room.

We eventually found our way to the library. Roxas drew a symbol on the table and the floor disappeared. We went into the computer room and when we stood in front of the computer, Roxas got another headache. When He snapped out of it, He growled, took out the keyblade, and started hacking away at the computer monitors. "Roxas!" I shouted. When Roxas finished venting his anger, the other door opened. We went through and fought the creatures (mostly Roxas) When they were all gone, a man with red hair walked in with his arms crossed.

"Simply amazing Roxas."

"Axel." Roxas said.

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Axel said.

Axel's anger caused the edges of the room to erupt in flames. "But you're too late!!" He shouted. Roxas manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. "Two!?" Axel said. Axel made his chakram appear and he smiled at Roxas. Roxas pushed me behind him. "Be careful." I said. Roxas smiled. "Come here. I'll make it all stop." Axel said. Roxas fought Axel and won. "Roxas..." The flames disappeared. Axel began to fade away. "Axel..." Roxas said. "Let's meet again in the next life." "Yeah. I'll be waiting." Roxas said. "Silly. Just because you have a next life..." Axel stared. Axel disappeared. Roxas walked up to where Axel vanished. I touched Roxas's arm and he smiled at me. _Don't look so sad. I know he'll see you again._ I thought. We walked into the next room and Roxas stared at two of the capsules. "...Donald. ...Goofy?" I clinged to Roxas' arm. "Why are they in the capsules?" I asked. "I don't know. this sure is one weired place." Roxas said. I lighened my grip on his arm. He turned to the door at the end of the hall and we entered.

DiZ was standing in a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule. I let go of Roxas. "At last, the Keyblade's chosen one." DiZ said. "Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" Roxas asked. "To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII." DiZ said. "Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked. "I am a servant of the world." He laughed. "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best." DiZ said. "Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?" Roxas asked. He conjured the Keyblade. "Cause I'm not laughing!" Roxas ran up to DiZ and went through him. The Keyblade created a wave of data through DiZ. Roxas, surprised, stood up straight. I gasped. I feel so useless! I can't even fight! "My apologies. This is only a data-based projection." DiZ said.

Roxas screamed in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanished and reappeared between us while Roxas caught his breath. "Come, over here." DiZ said. Roxas stared at DiZ.

"I hate you so much..." Roxas said. "You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." DiZ said. "No! My heart belongs to me!" Roxas ran and cut again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain. I walked forward and put my hand on Roxas's shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. "You should go somewhere else. Try to find your other half." He said. I shook my head. "No. I want to stay with you." I said. "You can't. I'm sorry Max." Roxas said. I suddenly felt as if I was suffocating. I started stuggling and thrashing around. I kicked and threw my arms. I looked at Roxas, who had a sad expression on his face. Tears stung my eyes and my vision blurred. I blew a kiss to him.

Every thing went dark.

* * *

~Roxas's POV~

"Sora..." I said. Sora, still asleep, is floating inside of the pod. I glanced back at Max as she struggled against the dark portal. When she saw me looking at her, she stopped. Max nodded and stopped struggling. She had tears in her eyes and blew me a kiss. I watched her fade away and was surprised to find tears in my eyes. I sighed and looked back at Sora. "Sora. You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over. Do one thing for me. When you find her, take good care of Max." I said as I faded away.

* * *

~Somewhere dark~

Max appeared and looked around, scared. The hooded man from before appeared. "Come with me. I'll help you." He said. "Who are you?" Max asked. "I helped DiZ. You should remember." The man said. Max stood up. "I'll go with you if you tell me your real name." Max said. The man sighed. "You really are stubborn, aren't you?" The man said. Max beamed at the comment. The hooded person looked hesitant.

"My name's Riku."

* * *

How do you like it so far? Please push the little button down there.....


	3. Max: Nobodies Tears

**Here's chapter three! I'm working on chapter four right now. Including flashbacks!!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (no matter how much i wish so)**

* * *

**Sora and Momo are in this chapter also...just read to find out when.**

* * *

"Max...are you okay?"

I looked at Riku. "Um, yeah, I'm just fine." I said, fidgeting with one of the tassle thingies on my coat.

"I guess...that I miss Roxas." I said. "Max...do you remember anything before you were at Twilight town?" Riku asked. I shook my head. There was a sudden pain in my head and I put my hands on the sides of it. "Max?" I could hardly hear Riku's concerned voice. There was a high-pitched sound in my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "Please just make the pain stop..."

Suddenly, everything went dark.

"Today, we are welcoming a new member to Organization 13." Xemnas said. A hooded person walked into the room. They took off their hood to reveal blue eyes and purple-red hair. "Welcome to Organization 13, Max."

My eyes snapped open and I was breathing heavily. "Max, are you okay?" Riku asked. I nodded. Then suddenly, my head started hurting again. I put my hands on the sides of it and fell onto my knees. "What's wrong with me?" I thought.

"So your minds made up?"

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas said.

"You can't turn on the organization!" Max said.

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you." Axel said.

"No one would miss me." Roxas said.

"That's not true!" Axel said. "I would."

"So would I." I added.

"Why?! Why do you have the keyblade?"

"Shut up!" Roxas rose his keyblade to strike the person, but the boy suddenly struck Roxas, sending him flying. Roxas blacked out.

"Roxas!" Max attacked the boy and they fought. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the boy conjured up another keyblade and struck Max, sending her flying and she landed by Roxas.

"Will it work?"

"For now. It will throw off their pursuers."

An unconscious Max and Roxas sat on some kind of machine. A light shone on them and they disappeared.

"Hey Roxas, Max, let's go to the beach today!" Olette chirped, a smile on her face.

"Don't forget about our homework guys!" Olette scolded, glaring at Hayner. Hayner's face flushed red. "Don't look at me. I already finished mine." Max said. Olette smiled.

"Tomorrow, we investigate the mansion."

I opened my eyes and there were tears in them. I saw them falling to the ground and Riku touched my shoulder. "I know where I'm from now. I know now that it was all a lie." I said as I stood up. "I was in Organization 13 and Roxas was leaving. I left with him and then some guy took us and wiped our memory." I said. "I know who that guy is." Riku said. He looked away guiltily. "Who was it?" I asked. "It was me." My eyes went wide. I shoved Riku into the wall and he didn't look at me. "YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I CAN'T SEE ROXAS AGAIN! WHY? WHY?!?!?!" I yelled. "He had to help Sora. Without him, Sora wouldn't be able to wake up." Riku said. "But all he wanted to know was why he had the keyblade! Why did you take him? Take him from me?" I asked. "He needed Sora and Sora needed him. He wanted to meet Sora." Riku said calmly. I stepped back from the wall and turned around. I started running. "Max!" Riku yelled. I couldn't take this anymore. I summoned up a dark portal and ran through it.

~Momo's POV~

We were just about to leave Hollow Bastion after getting the baseball charm from Merlin, when a hooded person appeared in front of his house. She took of her hood to reveal purple hair with red at the tips. When she looked at Sora, she gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. "Roxas..." She whispered. She ran over to Sora, hugging him. "I-I've missed you so much Roxas." She said. Sora pushed her away.

"Who's Roxas?"

* * *

**So how you all of you like the story so far?? DRAMA~~!!**

**See the little button down there? Please push it...**


	4. A Note

Okay, I'll eventually be updating all of these stories, but I've been busy, for example, I have to make sure that I graduate from high school (I'm going to enter credit retrieval soon) and I'm also working on a billion things, so production of some stories may be slow, just want to let you all know, that way you don't worry or anything.


	5. Note about Rewrite

Okay, I wanted to put up a note to those of you who are still interested in this story. I'm announcing a few things.

First: I am going to be rewriting this story. I want to make it less…ew. Because let's face it, my writings from 2010 are pretty…horrible. Not to mention that this fanfiction was technically written in 2009. I was going to attempt to finish it with the way that it is now, but I couldn't because I knew that there was going to be a pretty big gap between the writing styles and everything, so I apologize about that.

Second: When I do post the re-write, it will be under a new title called, "If I Fell". I will mention in a quick Author's note at the beginning that it is the rewrite.

So I hope that those of you who are curious, you can check that out when it's up.


End file.
